


Blue Moon

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Michael the Distortion (mentioned), Theo Sims, Theo Sims Shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: It's a once in a blue moon event when Theo goes out to bar hop, normally with Tim, and most of them don’t end in him being shirtless or losing a bet to somebody.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this request.  
> Prompt: #16 (random prompt list) “what happened to your-” ‘I lost a bet.’

It's a once in a blue moon event when Theo goes out to bar hop, normally with Tim, and most of them don’t end in him being shirtless or losing a bet to somebody. Theo sighed before heading home, Tim had stayed in to sleep a little longer for the night and now he’d have to explain why he’d lost his shirt. His eye tattoo one his collarbone stared out at the onlookers as he made his way to Tim’s flat.  


When he finally made it to Tim’s flat he knocked quietly, so that he allowed Tim time to wake up slowly and it handed him enough time to find away to find a way to explain the situation.  


The door opened and a sleepy Tim glanced out at him, “What happened to your shirt?”  
Theo smiled slyly, “I lost a bet.”  
Tim seemed to pause, repeating the words back to himself. “You lost a… bet?”  
“Yes, now I’m getting cold so…”  
“Oh, sorry,” Tim moved aside so Theo could get in, “Did you get that eye tattoo ironically?”  
“Yeah, didn’t really expect Jon’s job to be so…”  
“Like that?” Tim responded, wrapping an arm around Theo’s shoulder.  
“Mmm yeah.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.  
“So how did you lose that bet?”  


Theo sighed as they moved toward the kitchen and he sat down on the nearby bar stool chair and chuckled.  
“It was for a pool game, you know how bad I am at those but the guy was drunk and I thought ‘why not’ ...which lead to a clothing based bet that’s safe and it wasn’t even a good shirt anyway, y’know?”  
Tim nodded and held Theo’s hand.  
“And I thought it’d be fine and it went fine until it started slipping. That’s when everything started to look like something out of a distorted hallway.”  
Tim’s grip on Theo’s hand tightened. “Theo love…”  
“Yeah I know I make mistakes but at least I didn’t make a deal with the man… knowing that I think it might’ve been… Michael.”  
“Michael… as in Michael the distortion?”  
Theo nodded.  


“Honey dearest, it’s nearly three in the morning and I’d rather be cuddled up in bed with you rather than dealing with your sleep deprived thoughts, okay?”  
Theo nodded.  


Tim stood up and kissed him on the cheek and pulled him off of the bar stool, legs and all so that Tim was holding Theo off the floor while kissing him. It was a koala hug in such a way that Tim could support all of Theo’s weight while pulling the brunet to their bedroom; hopefully not hitting a wall in the process of hurried kisses and tugging on Tim’s thin grey tank top. Theo breaks the heated kiss to breath and stare into Tim’s stormy blue eyes before smiling.  


“Hello handsome.” He murmured in a rough baritone voice.  
He could feel Tim tremor slightly.  
“Oh you like that?” His smile turned into a smirk before kissing Tim again.  
Tim opened the door and Theo hit the sheets shortly afterwards and giggled.  
“That was too cute.”  
Tim grinned.  


**~Fin**


End file.
